Pride
by jennakuma
Summary: Hanya fanfic oneshoot gaje mengenai 'pengantin'. RnR please."Cakula-chan, tadi waktu ino datang ke cekolah, ino lihat ada cowok tampan loh"/kyaaa.. Cacuke-kun tampan cekalii/Maaf calon-calon istliku Cuke cudah menemukan pengantin balu".


Pride

Disclaimer: semua chara milik MK

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuNaru

DLDR

Warning : Bad summary! Alur kecepetan, typo bertebaran, konflik ga penting, occ, dsb.

"Cakula-chan, tadi waktu ino datang ke cekolah, ino lihat ada cowok tampan loh. Cepeltinya dia itu mulid bayu dicini!" Kata Ino Yamanaka anak berambut pirang bermata aquamarine pada anak berambut sebahu berwarna seperti permen kapas dan bermarta emerald.

"Benalkah ino? Wah kila-kila dia cekelas tidak ya dengan kita?" sahut Sakura.

"Hei.. Bukankah Nalu juga tampan-ttebayo?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya

"Kau tidak tampan Nalu-chan, tapi kau imut," jawab Gaara asal

"Gaala benal nalu, kalena itu jadilah uke-ku Nalu-chan." Kata Kiba

"Ti-tidak ttebayo. Nalu tidak imut. Nalu ini tampan. Uke itu apa Kiba-kun?" Tanya Naruto dengan telunjuk didagu dan posisi kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"KAWAII" teriak para seme kelaparan dikelas itu.-padahal semuanya masi TK. Tapi kenapa pada sesat semua?!-

Seketika kelas menjadi tenang ketika Kakashi-sensei datang.

"Maaf anak-anak tadi sensei tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan" Ucap Kakashi-sensei dengan tenangnya tanpa menyadari -atau sengaja bertingkah tidak menyadari- bahwa dia sudah terlambat selama 20 menit.

"Kakachi-cencei, memangnya jalan yang belnama kehidupan itu dimana?" Tanya sang bocah Namikaze.

"Itu hanya kalangan cencei caja Nalu." Sahut Gaara.

"Kalangan?" Gumam Naru bingung.

"Kalangan itu cama cepelti belbohong." Sambung Ino seperti mengerti jika Naruto tidak mengerti ucapan Gaara.

"Tapi kata Kaa-chan, Cencei itu tidak pelnah bohong -ttbayo." Jawab Naruto bingung.

" kau cajalah" Sahut Nara Shikamaru yang selalu menganggap semua hal itu merepotkan.

'kau terlalu polos Naruto.' Batin Kakashi.

"Ehem.. Baiklah. Harap tenang. Hari ini kalian akan memiliki teman baru. Sasuke, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Kakashi.

"Uchiha Cacuke. 5 tahun." Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa duduk disamping Naruto. "Naruto ayo angkat tanganmu!" Kata Kakashi.

Naruto yang semula tidak meperhatikan karena melihat kucing diluar kelas pun sontak terkejut dan reflek mandang ke arah sang sensei.

Hitam bertemu biru. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. 'Malaikat~' batin sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Naru angkat tanganmu!" Ulang Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto pun mengangkat tangannya. Sasuke berjalan perlahan ke arah Naruto lalu duduk di kursi kosong disampingnya.

"Namaku Namikaje Naluto." Gumam Naruto. "Kau Cacuke kan?" Tambahnya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas

"Hn itu apa ttebayo?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dobe"

"Hei! Nalu tidak bodoh ttebayo."

"Hn. Dobe"

"GYAA.. NALU TIDAK BODOH TEME!"

"Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke bisakah kalian tenang?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"H-hn/I-iya." Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

-Waktu Istirahat-

"Kyaaa Cacuke-kun tampan cekalii" Ino yang kali ini bersuara.

"Cacuke-kun mau tidak jadi cuami Cakula nanti?" Ucap Haruno cilik tersebut.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Sakura menahan tangis.

"Kalena Cuke telah menemukan pengantin Cuke."

"Ciapa? Pasti Ino yang cantik ini kan?" Tanya Ino dengan suara centilnya.

"Bukan."

Ino langsung pundung seketika.

"Ci-ciapa wanita itu Cuke-kun? Ciapa yang telah melebut cintamu daliku?" Kata Karin.

"Maafkan Cuke calon - calon istliku. Cuke telah menemukan pengantin balu." Mendadak Sasuke konslet dan mengikuti drama picisan yang dibuat oleh anak-anak yang bahkan masih TK itu.

Setelah menghela nafas karena telah mengatakan kalimat yang cukup panjang -menurut si Uchiha itu sendiri- dia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Pengantin Cuke adalah... Nalu."

Naruto yang juga kembali tidak mendengarkan -karena kembali menatap kucing diluar kelas lagi- reflek menoleh ke arah Sasuke karena mendengar namanya disebut.

"Ada apa Cuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Nalu mau kan jadi pengantin Cuke?" Tanya Sasuke dengan memberikan bunga -yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana-.

'Pengantin? Cepeltinya Nalu pelnah mendengal kata itu, tapi dimana ya? Haaa.. Nalu ingat. Kaa-chan biyang kalau ceceolang menjadi pengantin belati dia akan dibelikan apapun oleh cuaminya.'

"Mau Cuke, Nalu mau jadi pengantin Cuke." Jawab Naruto -yang akhirnya ikut bergabung di drama picisan itu-

" . Ayo kita menikah. Kiba, kau jadi pendetanya." Delik Sasuke pada Kiba.

"Ba-baik." Sahut Kiba ketakutan.

"Cacuke uchiha apakah Cuke beljanji untuk hidup belcama Nalu ketika Cuke memakan daun bawang dan campai ajal memanggil?"

"Cuke janji." Jawabnya dengan nada mantap.

"Nalu juga beljanji." Jawab Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Cekalang Cuke cium Nalu." Sambung Kiba dengan sangat antusias.

cuuup~

Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

-Dan kini semua guru yang sedang mengintip kini sweetdrop berjamaah.-

second fic coming~

maaf humornya garing banget.

o iyaa..

janji pernikahannya itu jenn-chan ambil dari komik hwang mi ree -cutie boy-

Kalimat yang bener tuh gini nih

-apa kau berjanji untuk hidup bersamanya hingga rambut memutih seperti akar daun bawang dan sampai ajal meninggal?-

makasih buat yang udah nyempetin buat baca fic abal ini

RnR please?


End file.
